Steve
Steve is a reappearing noob in ExplodingTnt's videos. Appearance Steve is the generic basic player skin everyone starts with. Steve has dark brown, chocolate hair, purplish eyes, and tan skin. He has a aqua colored short-sleeved shirt, and dark blue pants. His shoes are grey. He also has a smile on his face. Personality Steve is a noob , and is probably the noobiest one of them. He thinks women are attracted to ink sacs, and as a noob, he likes dirt, deadbushes, ink sacs, useless items, and builds ugly houses out of random blocks. He is also quite stupid, and despite this he thinks he is amazing. Appearances Steve made many appearances. If you have any more, add them in! If Steve and Herobrine Were Friends He makes a large appearance in this video. He begins with running down a hill, where he suddenly meets Herobrine. Then. he starts remarking about how Herobrines face is ugly. After Herobrine asks him for friendship, Steve happily accepts. However, he does not know about Herobrines secret plan to obtain eyes. After lots of fun together, and after Steve's 2000 year long shower, they go to Herobrines house. Herobrine tells Steve to turn to one side, and as he does, he is staring at a picture of hideous Donald Trump, causing Steves eyes to shatter. This does not stun Steve, as he walks over to an extra pair of eyes. Shocked Herobrine asks about if Notch gave Steve backup eyes, and Steve replies that he did so that he does not look like Herobrine, as multiple other characters come in to laugh at Herobrine. Thumbnails Steve makes many appearances in thumbnails, just with edited faces. Some remarkable ones are: *If Minecraft was Black and White *If Nobody Had a Health Bar *If You Could Only Hold One Item *If Minecraft was INSANITY *If Minecraft was IDIOTIC *IF YOU COULDNT SNEAK? *If You Couldnt Mine Diamonds *If Diamonds Were Invisible *If Fire Tools Were Added to Minecraft *If Minecraft Was 18+ If Everyone Had the Same Skin Although he does not make a direct appearance,everyone in this video has a skin similar to his, just edited to be realistic. If Minecraft was Realistic Steve appears in the Thumbnail for this video, with the same skin as the "If Everyone Had the Same Skin" skin. Steve appears later in the video, when Notch claims that Steve is unrealistic. He tells Steve to come out and show everyone his new skin. He turns around, and reveals that his new face is Donald Trump's, and most people in the crowd scream because of how ugly it is. Steve vs Alex Steve obviosuly makes a huge appearance in this video. It starts off by him being called into the Mojang office by Notch to meet Alex. Right when he meets her, Steve falls in love with her and is unable to talk because he is so amazed, which in turn offends Alex, as she storms off to kill Steve. While Alex is preparing amazing stuff, Steve is walking around, building ugly villages because "chicks dig village builders". A weird creature tells him that this won't attract Alex, and that he could go into the nearby village to buy things from local villagers. He enters the village and asks for something that women love, and the villager tells him that he will give him that thing for 150 emeralds. Steve agrees and walks off to get emeralds, wondering how they look as he passes tons of them. In 453 years, Steve got 150 emeralds, and walks to the village to obtain the item women love. The villager tosses him the Sacred Lipstick, but Steve thinks that he has to grab a nearby ink sac, as he walks off, ready to marry Alex. After a while, he finds her looking for him, and as those two approach eachother, the cuts start getting intense, first from determined Alex, to fallen-in-love Steve, and as the cuts climax, Alex kills Steve in one hit, ending the video. If a Lucky Bar was Added to Minecraft Steve appears in the last scene of this video, watching Failboat fish. After seeing him reel in a diamond, he gets jealous and starts to fish. But instead of getting a valuable item, an Enderdragon comes out and fireballs him, killing him and ending the video. If Minecraft was a Horror Movie Steve appears as the main character of the horror movie in this video. If Boys Took Over Minecraft Steve appears in the beginning scene. While a girl is watching the video If Girls Took Over Minecraft on her computer, Steve rushes in and kills her. Then, he walks out of her house and approaches Notch, telling him that it is time for boys to take over MC. Notch agrees, and reprograms Minecraft. Suddenly, he disappears, and Steve wonders about if this means that Notch is a girl...Category:Noobs Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans